Ruby Tears
by Ash Scar Kitsune
Summary: Angst story with kouryuu's past. DO NOT ASK WHERE I GET THIS STUFF FROM


wish fanfiction.  
  
Ruby Tears.  
By: Ash scar kitsune  
  
Notes: okay, love wish, had to write a fic for it, couldnt help the urge, and cuz i am a sick, twisted, and ultimatly lonely person to the point of insanity with no one to talk to who isnt afraid of me or hates me, i tend to write such things into my stories. and well, i think i can write a reletively dark fic, since, it is after all going to be mainly about kouryuu and well, he lives in HELL. a place that is just as sick, twisted, dark, demented, sad, lonely, and all together tortured as i am. So enjoy. You dont like, tough. (by the way, for those of you who are messed up, all the angels are MALE!)  
It takes place before, during, and after the manga. Mostly after, but it makes references to the manga, and kouryuu has troubled thoughts about his past. (Satan isnt that nice of a guy, even to his fav. demon.) hoprefully this story will be longer then my others. Im gonna start writing wish fics in hopes of helping the starting trend. MORE PEOPLE MUST LOVE WISH!!!!!!!!!!!!! enough of my insanity.......... (yes, story starts out slow, and you may get bored for a few paragraphs, but stick with me, it WILL get better, i promise, seriuosly, wait, why am i getting skeptical looks, i said i promise!!) /// dream///  
Chapter One: Silent Solitude of Pride  
~~~~  
  
Kouryuu sat in a tree, watching Kohaku and the younge Shuichiro talk with his older cousin and the angel Hisui. Kohaku looked absolutly radient, smiling at every chance and speaking animatedly. The others looked cheerful as well, even the eternally grumpy Kokyou.  
Kouryuu sighed and glared at where his cat servents were sleeping on branches near him. "damnit, why are you two alseep when i want to talk to you..." He muttered, not having the heart right now to wake them. He was extremely bored, and a recent arguement with Kokyou about hating their mushy behavior had led to him yelling that he wouldnt talk to them for a month. Kokyou said he wouldnt last a week without their company, especially now that Kohaku was released from his tree. So now Kouryuu was staying outside, refusing to go near them, to prove Kokyou wrong and to upstand his own wounded pride. The pride that had been in peices since Kohaku had become so happy with Shuichiro.  
He got up, strentched, and flew away inot the night, ignoring his servants to their slumberings. It was all as well anyway, what did he need other people for anyways. He had been alone most of his long life anyway, well, emotionally alone. He often had many bed partners. In hell, demons practcally lined up for him if he asked. But they were just a passing fling, he truly didnt give a damn about any of them. Sex was sex, fun in the moment of it, fun to look forward to, but nothing more then a passtime and stress releif.   
He landed in a park and layed on the grass under a beautiful flowering tree. He glared at the plant for no reason. "What are you lookin at?" he asked in his foul mood. He hated trees, hated plants, and hated anything that that stupid angel adored. He glared at the moon and let his thoughts drift to times of his loneliness, the loneliness he told no one about. Who could he tell, His Uncle? His Cousin? Some lousy screw he was going to eat anyway. Or worse options, he could tell a human, or an angel. But he didnt want the sympathy of some prick with nothing better to do then feel sorry for peopel who can doing it perfectly well themselves.  
These were Kouryuu's thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. Off to a dream.  
//// A younger looking Kouryuu walked tiredly, and grumpily down the dark hall of his uncle's palace in hell. He had woken due to some sound a hour ago, and since it had not stopped, he grew tired of tossing and tunring in his bed to try to sleep, he went to investigate. He had heard it many times before, but it had enver kept him awake. This time it had and damnit he wanted sleep.   
The sound was rather unusual as well. A steady cracking sound like something made of being thrown repeatedly. A most annoying sound when your trying to sleep. The noise led him toward his uncle's area of the palace, the hall that held the door to his room, and his private rooms. But he was to tired to think that he wasnt allowed down there. That damn noise was down there.  
Light streamed from underneath a door and Kouryuu went to it and pushed it open a crack. The first thing he saw was the black clad form of his uncle. The second thing he saw was the blood on the floor. The blood splatered on the walls, the sharp metal items in the room that were covered in the blood as well from having been used. His movement of the door ceased and he just stared through the crack at the interior of the room.   
Satan stood in the center of the room, looking angry, standing over a bleeding, shirtless Kokyou. Kokyou lay on his side in a growing puddle of blood, breathing in a shattered rythem. Rips in his flesh stood out like black paint on his unnaturally pale flesh, and in areas the bone was visable and broken. His black hair was matted with blood, and his face barely recognizable. "Stand up." Satan ordered coldly. Kokyou growled in response and stayed where he was. "Stand." The order came again with a kick from metal toed boots in the ribs. Kokyou gasped loudly and blood poured from his lips to the carpet and he stood shakily.   
Normally such a scene would make a demon happy, demons enjoyed such activities, relished them, participated and caused them. But few demons were closley connected with the participants. Kouryuu stared in shock and horror at this. He knew Satan disliked his son, but he hadnt thought he beat him like this. Kokyou had never told him, and Kouryuu was closer to Kokyou then any other in hell. Kokyou wasnt much older then he, well, not by demon standards, so they understood each other on many topics. He winced in shared pain when kokyou hit the far wall and fell to the floor, blood smearing in his trail. Having stood, Satan only took the oportunity to strike him again. Satan knelt and spoke softly to Kokyou, so Kouryuu was unable to hear what got Kokyou the next few hits.   
New tears, new ripes of flesh and bone and muscle, more muted cries nad screams Kokyou refused to let out. Kouryuu wondered in mute horror what Kokyou could have done, could have done to be beaten so harshly and repeativly.  
Once Kokyou had fallen unconsiuos, Satan did not stop, and after a few more moments Kouryuu couldnt watch it anymore. He forcefully slammed the door shut,for god knows what reason, and ran back to his rooms, laying hudled in his bed, shaking now from a new found fear of his uncle. ////  
  
Kouryuu woke with a start at sunrise and swore at himself. "Damn me to the heavens and back. Why cant I just forget such shit?" He muttered as he rose and wandered back toward Shuichiro's home at a leiserly walking pace. Breif scenes of the blood, his uncle, Kokyou, replayed in his mind and he shook his head to rid himself of such delusions. They were behind him, what should he care for them now?   
But he cared greatly for his cousin, more then he probably should in human standards. These memories taunted him by reminding him of his feelings, and of why he was as he was. "Again, God damn me to heaven. Why do I have to belong to such a prick of a family." He swore in his foul mood, wishing he had the courage to say such things to his uncles face. But it was a wish never to be granted. 


End file.
